vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayle
|-|Kayle= |-|Aether Wing Kayle= Summary In a world far away where an ancient war still rages, Kayle was a great heroine - the strongest of an immortal race committed to destroying evil wherever it could be found. For ten thousand years, Kayle fought tirelessly for her people, wielding her flaming sword forged before time itself. She shielded her delicate features beneath her enchanted armor, the sole remaining masterpiece of an extinct race of craftsmen. Though a beautiful, striking creature, Kayle, now as then, avoids showing her face; war has taken a terrible toll upon her spirit. In her quest for victory, she sometimes would try to lift the wicked up from their morass of evil, but more than often she instead purged those she herself deemed beyond redemption. To Kayle, justice can so often be an ugly thing. Ten years ago, Kayle's war against evil was nearly won... until her rebellious sister Morgana, a pariah amongst their people, suddenly gained powerful new allies: magicians of a hitherto unknown world called Runeterra. Morgana traded servitude to a number of the summoners in Runeterra's League of Legends for powerful new abilities that, if mastered, threatened to bring Kayle and her people to their knees. To save her world, Kayle had no choice but to make a pact with the League herself. She approached the leader of the League, High Counselor Reginald Ashram, with a deal of her own. In exchange for a thousand years of Kayle's service, Ashram halted all League interference on Kayle's world. With Ashram's disappearance five years ago, Kayle has new causes on Valoran: find out who or what caused Ashram to disappear, defeat her sister Morgana upon the Fields of Justice, and bring her own brand of justice to the League of Legends. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 7-C Name: Kayle, The Judicator Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Over 10,000 years old) Classification: Angel, Judicator of the League of Legends Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, immortality (Type 4), True Flight, Invulnerability (Via Intervention), Regeneration (Mid-low), master swordsman, Holy Magic, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Electricity Manipulation (Aether Wing Kayle) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Large Town level (Her magic was able to subdue Maokai's unstable arcane magic, can fight on-par with Maokai, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Superhuman (Wields a greatsword with one hand) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class TJ [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Town Level (Her armor can only be damaged by extremely powerful magic normally, can trade blows with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with holy sword, Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Flaming Sword, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Nashor's Tooth, Rabadon's Deathcap, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Extremely high with over ten thousand years of combat experience and is an accomplished leader and tactician. Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Basic Attack: Kayle slashes with her sword. Becomes a ranged blast of fire with Righteous Fury. Holy Fervor: Kayle's basic attacks and Reckoning reduce the armor and magic resistance of affected enemy champions by 3% for 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. Reckoning: Kayle blasts the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and slowing them for 3 seconds. Divine Blessing: Kayle blesses the target allied champion or herself, healing them and granting them bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. Righteous Fury: Kayle's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. Kayle can ignite her sword for 10 seconds, increasing her on-hit bonus magic damage and causing her basic attacks on non-turret targets to deal magic damage to nearby enemies. Additionally, Kayle's basic attacks gain range and she becomes a ranged champion for Righteous Fury's duration. Intervention: Kayle bathes the target allied champion or herself in holy light, rendering them immune to all damage for a few seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Immortals Category:Angels Category:Swordsmen Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users